W pogoni za światłem
W pogoni za światłem – ósma misja wątku głównego w inFamous: Second Son. Do jej zainicjowania wymagane jest zniszczenie moblilnego centrum dowodzenia DOZ w dzielnicy Pioneer Square. Opis Bracia Rowe postanawiają zlokalizować zbiegłego przewodnika, prowadzącego obecnie krwawą krucjatę na ulicach Seattle. Przebieg Wiadomości Pozbywszy się mobilnego centrum dowodzenia w Pioneer Square, uwagę Delsina przykuwa audycja USTV, emitowana w sklepie Cole McG's Electronics. Wokół ekranów zbiera się także kilku gapiów. *'Charles Sandahl': Dramat w Pacyficznym Centrum Nauki: nieznany mężczyzna wspiął się na szczyt Space Needle i zatknął na szczycie iglicy wielki transparent. Choć znaczenie symboli na fladze oraz tożsamość sprawcy pozostają zagadką, wiemy jedno: populacja terrorystów Seattle wzrosła o jednego. *'Delsin': "Sztandarowiec". Litości... *'Charles Sandahl': Oto dalsze wiadomości: czarna seria z udziałem bioterrorystów trwa. Wczoraj nieznany sprawca z zimną krwią zastrzelił z karabinu snajperskiego trzech mieszkańców Seattle. Od czasu, gdy opętany żądzą mordu bioterrorysta zaczął krwawą krucjatę, liczba ofiar wzrosła do dwudziestu jeden. USTV News, mówił Charles Sandahl. 250px|thumb|Delsin i cywile oglądają audycję USTV. Audycja dobiega końca. Delsin odbiera połączenie od Reggie'go. *'Reggie': Sorry, Delsin, rozłączyło mnie, ale dowiedziałem się, że ten walnięty bioterrorysta... *'Delsin': Tak, wiem. Czy mógłbyś nie używać tego słowa na "b"? *'Reggie': Którego? Bioterr...? *'Delsin': Dokładnie tak. DOZ-owcy wycierają sobie tym gębę, a potem ludzie się nas boją. *'Reggie': Mniejsza o nazewnictwo, trzega go namierzyć i zobaczyć, co wie na temat Augustine. *'Delsin': I wyssać jego moc. *'Reggie': Okej, niech ci będzie... I wyssać jego moc. *'Delsin': Mówię ci, dam radę... *'Reggie': Na rogu Piątej i Briar znaleźli ciało. Idź tam i zbadaj sprawę. Ale pamiętaj: pełna konspira. Rozmowa kończy się. Patrol 250px|thumb|Delsin stoi przed blokadą policji. Delsin rusza w stronę miejsca zbrodni. W trakcie podróży, przydzwania do niego Reggie. *'Reggie': Słuchaj, Delsin. Na miejscu zbrodni będą policjanci, rozumiesz? Nie DOZ-owcy. Wiesz, stoję za tobą murem, ale zabicie policjanta... *'Delsin': Dobra, dobra, niech będzie. Ustawię fazery na "ogłuszanie". Jeśli Delsin zacznie zbliżać się do miejsca zbrodni, patrolujący je funkcjonariusze będą mu nakazywać odwrót. *'Policjant 1': Proszę się natychmiast odsunąć, to jest miejsce zbrodni. *'Policjant 2': Proszę pana. Ten teren jest obecnie zamknięty. *'Policjant 3': Stać! To teren zamknięty. Tu nie można wchodzić. Delsin staje przed dwoma sposobami przedostania się na miejsce zbrodni. Może uniknąć rozlewu krwi, przekradając się przez policjantów, lub dokonać frontalnego szturmu, neutralizując wszystkich na swojej drodze. Pierwsze miejsce zbrodni 250px|thumb|Delsin fotografuje twarz pierwszej ofiary. Bez względu na sposób przebicia się przez policjantów, Delsin dociera do ślepego zaułku, gdzie spostrzega ofiarę przybitą do ściany, do góry nogami. Jej ciało spoczywa na neonowym symbolu czaszki i strzykawek. Na ścianie obok natomiast, wypalony jest napis "A Promise Kept" (pl. dotrzymana obietnica). Delsin powiadamia brata o znalezisku. *'Delsin': Znalazłem ofiarę. To na pewno robota przewodnika. Widać... rozmach. *'Reggie': Dobra, cyknij kilka fotek na miejscu zbrodni i prześlij je do mnie. Może znajdziemy jakiś trop. Delsin wyjmuje z kieszeni swój telefon komórkowy i fotografuje twarz zamordowanego mężczyzny. *'Delsin': Dobra, przesyłam zdjęcie. Ty wiesz, że chyba mrugnął. Protagonista robi także zdjęcie ran ofiary i wysyła je Reggie'mu. *'Delsin': Masz te swoje rany. Delsin dzieli się z bratem swoimi teoriami. *'Delsin': Ciekawe, jakich mocy użył sprawca? Ognia? Laserów? Spalającego spojrzenia? O stary, nie pogniewałbym się, gdybym miał taką moc. *'Reggie': Słuchaj, nawet jeśli sprawca jest pierwotnym przewodnikiem, to wciąż nie wiemy, czy uda się przechwycić jego moc. *'Delsin': Wiesz co? Jeśli się uda, to moją pierwszą ofiarą będzie ten złamas, który wymyślił ksywkę Sztandarowiec. *'Reggie': Bracie, dajże już z tym spokój. Nagle w oddali rozbrzmiewają syreny policyjne. *'Delsin': Czekaj, chyba słyszę syreny. *'Reggie': Dobra, sprawdzę to. Okej, DOZ-owcy ustawili kordon w pobliżu. Kazali policji trzymać się z dala. *'Delsin': To pewnie nasz przewodnik. Sprawdzę to. Rozmowa zostaje zakończona. Konwój DOZ-owców 250px|thumb|Delsin spostrzega konwój DOZ-owców jadący na miejsce zbrodni. Delsin opuszcza obszar i spostrzega konwój czterech transporterów DOZ-owców, o czym powiadamia starszego brata. *'Delsin': Ej, Reggie, widzę konwój DOZ-owców jadący na miejsce zbrodni. *'Reggie': Trzymaj się od nich z daleka. Protagonista może jednak odrzucić radę Reggie'go i dać się zauważyć agentom departamentu. W takich okolicznościach, Reggie przydzwoni do młodszego brata. *'Reggie': No tak, nie posłuchałeś mojej rady. *'Delsin': Znasz mnie. Ominąwszy lub zakończywszy konflikt z wrogą frakcją, Delsin rusza do drugiego miejsca zbrodni w Georgetown. Podczas przeprawy, Reggie ostrzega przewodnika przed tutejszymi jednostkami DOZ. *'Reggie': Najprawdopodobniej będzie się tam kręcić dużo DOZ-owców. Będą strzelać bez rozkazu. *'Delsin': Łał, sorry, że przerywam pogawędkę, ale może udało ci się dowiedzieć czegoś nowego o ofierze? *'Reggie': Nie, nic. W bazie danych nic nie ma. *'Delsin': Jego wygląd sugerował raczej kilka wyroków na koncie. Rozmowa dobiega końca, a Delsin kontynuuje przechadzkę. Drugie miejsce zbrodni 250px|thumb|Delsin walczy z DOZ-owcami strzegącymi drugiego miejsca zbrodni. Przewodnik dociera w końcu na miejsce, gdzie spostrzega tabuny DOZ-owców, o czym niezwłocznie informuje Reggie'go. *'Reggie': Stary, miałeś rację, tu się aż roi od tych DOZ-owców. *'Delsin': Bardzo chcą złapać tego gościa. To kwestia ich reputacji. *'Reggie': Tak, moja też. DOZ-owcy spostrzegają protagonistę. *'DOZ-owiec 1': To ten morderca! *'DOZ-owiec 2': Łapać bioterrorystę! *'Delsin': Mówi się: "Łapać przewodnika!". Ale macie jakieś wsparcie? 250px|thumb|Delsin stoi przed drugą ofiarą. Między Delsinem, a żołnierzami DOZ wywiązuje się walka. Mimo oporu oponentów, Delsin ostatecznie likwiduje tutejsze siły DOZ, z ciężkozbrojnym agentem włącznie. Protagonista podchodzi do miejscowej fontanny, do której przygwożdżona jest kolejna ofiara wyjętego spod prawa przewodnika. Na ścianie pobliskiego budynku z kolei, znajduje się niedokończony napis "A Promi―". Delsin ponownie informuje brata o znalezisku. *'Delsin': Ten przewodnik z pewnością ma swój styl. Rokokowo... makabryczny. *'Reggie': No dobra, będę potrzebował... *'Delsin': Niech zgadnę: fotek twarzy i ran? *'Reggie': Jeśli to nie problem. Delsin ponownie wyciąga swoją komórkę i za jej pomocą robi zdjęcie twarzy ofiary. *'Delsin': Proszę bardzo. Teraz rany. *'Reggie': To bez sensu, oberwał w twarz. Diler narkotykowy, kilometrowa lista wykroczeń. Spróbuj znaleźć jego skrytkę, może znajdziemy w niej jakieś wskazówki. 250px|thumb|Delsin spostrzega neonowego przewodnika. Zgodnie z sugestią brata, Delsin odnajduję skrytkę z narkotykami. Protagonista schyla się, by ją przeszukać. Nagle torba zostaje trafiona i zniszczona przez neonowy promień. *'Delsin': Ożez...! Delsin odskakuje od promienia i wstaje na nogi. W oddali spostrzega strzelca. Pościg Protagonista rusza w pościg za snajperem. Zmartwiony Reggie pyta się o minione wydarzenia. *'Reggie': "Ożeż" co? Jakie ożeż? Wszystko okej, Delsin? *'Delsin': Ta, jest i nasz snajper. Gonię go. *'Reggie': Ostrożnie. *'Delsin': O, wujek dobra rada. 250px|thumb|Delsin unika neonowego promienia. Przewodnik traktuje Delsina swym śmiercionośnym promieniem, zadając mu obrażenia. Protagonista bezskutecznie usiłuje go odwieść od tego pomysłu. *'Delsin': Czekaj, czekaj, nie zabijaj mnie. Nie mam złych zamiarów. Zaraz, zaraz, nie strzelaj... tym czymś, dobra? Delsin zaczyna zbliżać się do balkoniku, z którego strzela snajper. Zauważywszy nieznajomego, odpowiedzialny za ostatnie morderstwa przewodnik opuszcza swą kryjówkę i usiłuje przed nim uciec. *'Delsin': Wyluzuj, wyluzuj, jestem jednym z nas... w sensie: was. Delsin ściga przewodnika. *'Delsin': Zwolnij, nic ci nie zrobię. Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie zwolnisz. Snajper schodzi na ziemię i przy pomocy neonowej prędkości światła, oddala się od Delsina i ucieka pobliską ulicą. *'Delsin': Stój. *'Delsin': O, wujek dobra rada. 250px|thumb|Delsin bezskutecznie usiłuje dogonić przewodnika. Protagonista traci uciekiniera ze swojego pola widzenia. Przewodnik zostawia za sobą jedynie neonowy szlak. *'Delsin': Wracaj. Świetnie... Miło było poznać. Reggie dzwoni do brata, aby ten naświetlił mu całą sytuację. *'Reggie': Masz go? *'Delsin': Nie. Zwiał mi. Szybki jest. Nawet bardzo szybki. Cholera, jak przewodnik. Walić laser z oczu, wolę jego moc. *'Reggie': Nie bądź chciwy. *'Delsin': Dziwna rzecz. Przy każdym jego strzale neon, który miał za plecami, przygasał. *'Reggie': Pewnie czerpie z niego moc. Wróć do tego neonu, może coś znajdziesz. *'Delsin': Stary, powinieneś zobaczyć, co ten gość potrafi. Wali jakimiś laserami. Fajnie byłobby umieć jego ciosy i używać tak dymu przed spotkaniem z Augustine. *'Reggie': Dobra, najpierw musimy go znaleźć. Rozmowa kończy się. 250px|thumb|Stanowisko snajperskie. Stanowisko snajperskie Delsin zbliża się do stanowiska snajperskiego. *'Delsin': Dobra, jestem na miejscu. Jakieś rady, czego mam szukać? *'Reggie': Wszystkiego, co może nam pomóc ustalić jego tożsamość. Delsin dociera do stanowiska snajperskiego. Na miejscu odnajduje wiele rzeczy dowodzących na to, iż poszukiwany przewodnik jest kobietą. *'Delsin': Uhuhu, co my tu mamy... Ten nasz snajper to raczej snajperka. *'Reggie': Zaraz, że co? *'Delsin': Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma, Reggie. To najbardziej babskie gniazdo snajperskie, jakie widziałem. *'Reggie': To znaczy, że co? *'Delsin': Nie wiem, wyczuwam kobiecą aurę. Na ścianie napis "Brent" wypalony dziewczyńskim charakterem pisma. Poza tym to chyba najładniej pachnąca kryjówka zabójcy w historii. *'Reggie': Dobra... Podeślij mi fotki wszystkiego, co uznasz za istotne. 250px|thumb|Delsin fotografuje stanowisko snajperskie. Jak poprzednio, Delsin wyciąga swój telefon komórkowy i fotografuje wskazówki dotyczące zabójczyni. Ponieważ kolejność uwiecznionych obiektów jest zależna od gracza, poniższy szyk jest całkowicie losowy. Każde zdjęcie, przewodnik podsyła Reggie'mu. Delsin fotografuje wypalony napis. *'Reggie': Ciekawe, kim jest "Brent". *'Delsin': Nie pomogę. Następnie, Delsin uwiecznia różowe buty. *'Reggie': Okej, rozumiem, dlaczego pomyślałeś, że to damskie buty. *'Delsin': Bo to chyba rozmiar gejszy. 250px|thumb|Egzemplarz Jane Eyre. Później, protagonista fotografuje egzemplarz powieści "Jane Eyre", leżący na karimacie. *'Reggie': Bez żartów. Seryjny morderca czytający romansidła? *'Delsin': Wyobraź sobie, Reggie, że ludzie od czasu do czasu jednak coś czytają. Pod koniec, Delsin robi zdjęcie kobiecej bieliźnie, uwieszonej na sznurze. *'Reggie': Okej, niech będzie. To zdecydowanie... należy do kobiety. *'Delsin': A pamiętasz, co to? Po przesłaniu wszystkich czterech zdjęć, Reggie pyta brata o kolejne tropy. *'Reggie': I co? Masz jeszcze coś ciekawego? *'Delsin': Spokojnie, rozglądam się. Rozmowa kończy się, a Delsin przechodzi na drugi koniec balkoniku. Przewodnik spostrzega kawałek neonowego wzoru, wypalony na drewnianej desce. *'Delsin': O, chyba coś tu mamy. 250px|thumb|Delsin fotografuje neonową twarz Brenta. Delsin zauważa także kolejne elementy rysunku, wypalone na pobliskim dachu i ulicy. Ustawiając swój aparat pod odpowiednim kątem, Delsin uchwyca neonową twarz mężczyzny z irokezem, po czym podsyła ją Reggie'mu. *'Reggie': Ta, to faktycznie ciekawe. Może zaryzykuję i spróbuję wyszukać w bazie frazę "Brent". Kto wie, może nam się poszczęści. Reggie postanawia zidentyfikować tajemniczego mężczyznę. Delsin w tym czasie zaczyna zastanawiać się nad możliwościami, jakie dałaby mu manipulacja neonem. *'Delsin': Kurcze, gdybym dysponował mocą dymu i laserów, mógłbym zrobić pokaz świetlny w dużym pokoju. *'Reggie': W końcu zrobiłeś dobry użytek ze swoich umiejętności. *'Delsin': Wiesz, Reggie, tak sobie myślę o biustonoszach... *'Reggie': To przestań. Poważnie... odpuść. *'Delsin': Jak dorwę Augustine, to najpierw potraktuję ją dymem, a potem, jak już padnie, to tak tiu-tiu-tiu, zrobię jej pokaz laserów. *'Reggie': Grunt to mieć plan. Reggie w końcu odnajduje informację na temat mężczyzny. *'Reggie': Coś znalazłem. Gość nazywa się Brent Walker. Aresztowany za posiadanie dwa lata temu. Dwa miesiące później znaleziono go martwego. Przyczyna zgonu to "rana kłuta klatki piersiowej nieznanego pochodzenia". Przesyłam ci adres ulicy, przy której zginął. Delsin otrzymuje od brata namiary na miejsce śmierci Brenta. *'Delsin': Nasza snajperka wyraźnie nie lubi sadzić, palić i legalizować... *'Reggie': No na to wygląda. *'Delsin': Ty, jak to jest. Skoro morduje tylko i wyłącznie handlarzy narkotyków, to dlaczego media podają, że jej ofiary to przypadkowi przechodnie? *'Reggie': No i? *'Delsin': Ale DOZ powinno podać do publicznej wiadomości, że ofiary nie były przypadkowe. Że każdy, kto nie jest handlarzem narkotyków, może się czuć bezpiecznie. I to by uspokoiło mieszkańców. *'Reggie': Sugerujesz, że DOZ celowo sieje panikę? Przecież ich zadanie polega na czymś odwrotnym. Rozmowa kończy się, a Delsin idzie na miejsce zbrodni. Deal narkotykowy 250px|thumb|Delsin patrzy na deal narkotykowy przed The Crocodile. Protagonista dociera przed budynek The Crocodile, umiejscowiony w dzielnicy Paramount. Tam, napotyka on grupkę handlarzy narkotyków. *'Delsin': Dobra, jestem na miejscu. Widzę grupkę uzbrojonych bandziorów. Chyba odchodzi tu jakiś niezły deal. *'Reggie': Nie chcę ci prawić morałów, ale każdy obywatel ma obowiązek zareagować, kiedy jest świadkiem przestępstwa. *'Delsin': Więc nagle chcesz, żebym zaczął zabijać? *'Reggie': Nie no, tego nie powiedziałem. Weź pociągnij im z liścia, odstrasz ich i zabierz towar. Postawiony przed wyborem Delsin, może zainterweniować i zneutralizować dilerów, lub ich zignorować. Delsin staje przed zamkniętą bramą budynku. *'Delsin': Cholera, brama jest zamknięta. *'Reggie': Wcześniej nie stanowiło to dla ciebie problemu. Przewodnik korzysta z dymnego doskoku, aby przedostać się przez bramę. Ołtarz 250px|thumb|Delsin fotografuje miejsce śmierci Brenta. Delsin wkracza do wnętrza budynku. Protagonista odnajduje neonowy ołtarz, dedykowany Brentowi. *'Delsin': Reggie, musisz to zobaczyć. Nasza błyskawica jest grafficiarką. I to całkiem niezłą. *'Reggie': Nie zapominaj, że ona jest zabójcą. I to całkiem sprawnym. Protagonista postanawia uwiecznić to miejsce, dlatego też ponownie wyciąga swój telefon. Ponieważ kolejność sfotografowanych obiektów jest także zależna od gracza, poniższy szyk jest całkowicie losowy. Protagonista robi zdjęcie neonowemu graffiti, przedstawiającemu odlatujące ptactwo. *'Reggie': Przyznaję, jest niezła. Może jak wyssiesz jej moc, uszczkniesz też nieco jej talentu. *'Delsin': Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne. 250px|thumb|Zdjęcia przewodniczki i Brenta. Delsin fotografuje jeden z licznych neonowych napisów o treści "Brent". *'Delsin': Stary... "Brent." "Brent." "Brent." "Brent." I jeszcze raz "Brent." Tylko jej ten Brent w głowie. Delsin robi także zdjęcie centralnego niebieskiego wiru. *'Delsin': No, musisz przyznać, że laska potrafi zrobić niezły wir. Następnie, Delsin uwiecznia fotografię Brenta, w towarzystwie przewodniczki. *'Delsin': Ale nie powinna zostawiać zapalonych świeczek. Delsin fotografuje przyozdobione kwiatami zdjęcie Brenta. *'Delsin': Piękny ołtarzyk postawiła. W sumie... ja wiem? Wzruszające. *'Reggie': To co? Może jeszcze uronisz łezkę? 250px|thumb|Delsin fotografuje memoriał Brenta. Wykonawszy wszystkie istotne zdjęcia, Delsin przechodzi na tyły pomieszczenia, gdzie spostrzega wypaloną neonowym promieniem sylwetkę mężczyzny. Na ścianie obok natomiast, znajduje się napis "R.I.P. Brent" (pl. Spoczywaj w pokoju, Brent). *'Delsin': No... To pora na główny gwóźdź programu. Delsin uwiecznia memoriał i jak poprzednio, podsyła zdjęcie bratu. *'Reggie': Okej, to już jest kompletne wariactwo. *'Delsin': Czyli tak... Dziewczyna zamawiała sobie jedzenie i przychodziła poopowiadać neonowemu Brentowi, jak jej minął dzień. *'Reggie': Kojarzysz restaurację Olafa przy Alaskan Way? Mają jeden z największych neonów w mieście. *'Delsin': Gdybym miał neonową moc i słabość do wyżerki, to też bym tam wysiadywał. Już tam lecę. Rozmowa kończy się, a Delsin opuszcza miejsce zdarzenia. Konkluzja Zbadawszy sprawę ostatnich morderstw, Delsin postanowił zlokalizować ich sprawczynię, obdarzoną neonowymi mocami. Ciekawostki *W oryginalnej wersji językowej prezenter USTV określa Delsina jako "Sztandarowca" (ang. "Banner Man"), a nie "sprawcę". Dlatego w zlokalizowanej wersji zażenowanie Delsina tym pseudonimem, wydaje się być całkowicie spontaniczne. *Czasami audycja USTV nie zostaje odtworzona na początku misji. Ma to miejsce najczęściej po anulowaniu misji, będąc oddalonym od sklepu elektronicznego i jej ponownym zainicjowaniu. *Mimo ostrzeżeń, policjanci nie zaatakują Delsina, nawet gdy jawnie zacznie się zbliżać do terenu zamkniętego. Funkcjonariusze otworzą ogień tylko, gdy Delsin sam ich zaatakuje. *Delsin może również jedynie bezkrwawo obezwładnić policjantów, dzięki czemu nie zostanie obciążony złą karmą. Mimo to, Reggie wciąż będzie wściekły na brata twierdząc, iż przewodnicy zabijają ludzi. *Kwestia Reggie'go, wypowiadana po sfotografowaniu twarzy drugiej ofiary, w zlokalizowanej wersji jest pozbawiona sensu. Oryginalnie, Reggie mówi "No need, I got hit on the face.", co tłumaczyłoby się na "Nie trzeba, wychwyciłem jego twarz.". Zamiast tego, w polskiej wersji Reggie stwierdza u ofiary trafienie w twarz, które praktycznie uniemożliwiałoby jej poprawne zidentyfikowanie. Kategoria:Misje w inFamous: Second Son Kategoria:Misje fabularne